Portland Days
by KeithCampbell
Summary: Like Homicide but from KC


**Midwestern Justice**

**Previously on Cold Case**

At the reading of a very wealthy man's will, a clause is inserted that the Cold Case Squad has to look into the case of a homicide in the 60's. Det. Hamilton gives Lilly one more chance to sign the papers. Lt. Stillman get's a call from Kansas City asking Jason to come back.

**Season 1**

**Pilot – This one's for Mickey. **

Lt. Joe Webb makes the call he's wanted for ten years. Calling Det. Jason Hamilton back from Philly. Problem is, it's because the Paint Can Killer is back. Jason arrives in Kansas City not knowing what the last ten years have been like for the squad.

**Look into the Dialogue –**

**Jason – Why didn't you call Mickey? I didn't need to come back.**

**Joe – Jason, Mickey killed himself after you left. He couldn't take the case no more. He groomed you to replace him.**

Jason – Ah man, why didn't anyone call me?

**Paint is fun**

Jason narrows in on the PCK, while trying to get in touch with his family. Back in Philly, Det. Rush struggles with why she wants to get a divorce from Jason.

**The End is Near**

PCK makes a fatal error, by going after Jason's father, the DA of Johnson County. Back in Philly Det. Rush rips up the papers and gets on a flight to Kansas City.

**Caring for you**

With help from his brother, Jason captures PCK and gets a confession. Det. Rush shows up in Kansas City looking for Jason.

**The Trial.**

PCK goes to trial before Jason's father, and the lawyers try to get it thrown out. Jason has to make a decision about going back to Philly. Det. Rush gets lost in Lenexa.

**The End or Is It**

PCK gets the death penalty and Jason wraps up his involvement in KC. Before he gets on the plane with Lilly to Philly, Lt. Webb calls him in on another case. One that is very personal and earth shattering.

**Why Mr. Hamilton Goes to Philly.**

Ten years have been a long time, but as Jason tries to move on with his life, his ex-wife Jenna shows up at a crime scene. Jason flips out, claiming it's not possible, since she blew up. Lilly finds the real reason why Jason left KC in the first place.

**Season Finale. – Let's End it**

**With music from Creed- Rain**

Jena escapes the KCPD and takes Jason's sons (her's too) hostage in Philly. Meanwhile Lilly decides she might transfer to KC. Back in Philly, Lt. Stillman calls Jason back in to clean up some cases, not knowing that Jena is in Philly.

**Let's End it 2**

Stillman, Rush, and Hamilton all show up at the gym where Jena is holding the boys. Jena wants Jason to make a choice, her or the kids. At the end we hear a gun shot, and Jason makes the decision about the cities.

A look into the dialogue.

Lt. Webb – Well that's done with.

Lt. Stilman – You haven't given us an answer.

Jason – Yeah I know, but I know where I'm going.

Season 2

Where Was I when?

Jason transfers back into KCPD and gets a familiar partner, his high school ex-girlfriend Emily Vann. Jason reconnects with his brother and father. The boys (Scott and Stephen) start school at a local college prep. Lt. Webb gets a call from Baltimore.

Where was that?

A guy is murdered at that Negro League baseball Hall of Fame. PCK gets his date for his execution. Jason and his brother Jordan take a game in a Kaufman stadium with the boys (Scott and Stephen). Emily goes out on a scene by herself.

Mickey's Family.

Music from – Hinder –Better than me.

Jason came back to KC to put to rest his demons about Mickey (his ex partner, mentor etc) but has never gotten around to talk to Mickey's widow. While at a crime scene, Jason see's Mickey's son buy drugs from a small time dealer. Jason also deals with his growing feelings for Emily. In Philly, Det. Rush reads the note that Jason left her, when he left Philly.

Mickey 2

Claudia doesn't believe that her son is addicted to smack, and bans Jason from the house. Emily comes to a dead end in her case, and asks for Jason's help. DA Jackson Hamilton finally gets all the appeals rejected for PCK.

Watching it

It took 15 years, two cities, his mentor, but Jason gets the chance to see the one case he's been haunted by come to a close when PCK is put to death. Walking out of the prison Jason swears he sees someone he hasn't seen since his 15th birthday. Emily makes a move on Jason.

The Boys.

Jason moves the boys from one school, back to the one he attended. LT. Webb gets a call about a murder in Blue Springs, and sends Emily & Jason to the scene. Duncan moves into his new townhouse, and starts looking for work.

The Texts 1

While at the crime scene, Jason does indeed see his mom, and loses it. Emily has to cover for Jason. Strange texts start appearing on Jason's work phone. In Philly, Det. Rush finds another note that Jason left her when he left.

The Texts 2

Jason's phone keeps receiving weird text messages as he confronts his mother about her 35 year disappearance. The Perp in the Blue Springs case comes clean about the texts and offers to help Jason get them stopped.

The Texts 3

Jason and Linda (his mother) clear the air about her leaving, and she asks him to help investigate something for her. Emily calls Jason, but gets a disconnected phone. A French teacher targets Joe.

The Finally.

While away from KC, Jason, Linda, Jordan, and Jackson become a family again, and Jason sleeps with a detective from Baltimore. They solve Linda's problem, and come back to KC. Jason arrives at home to see Lt. Joe Webb murdered in front of him.

Season 3.

Back?

It's been six months since Jason saw his mentor murdered in front of him, and he disappeared to another town. The only person who can find him happens to find his cell phone at the scene of a crime. Major Watts comes down from the office and leads the squad while clearing Jason's name.

The Prequel to season 3.

Jason in a fit of anger gets in his car after calling in Lt. Webb's murder, and drives to an old farmhouse in rural Kansas. Here we see Jena emerge from the door and comfort Jason. Linda and Jackson get married again. Jordan picks up Jason's phone and completes a sting operation, then leaves town.

The Return

KCPD Homicide is rebranded Metro Major Case, and Major Watts has to find Jason. Meanwhile Emily comes back from her vacation with long black hair, which causes the uniformed police to hit on her more than usual. A man named the Shoe shows up in Kansas City killing off the homeless. At the end of a night a visibly changed Jason shows up at KCPD and walks into Major Watts' office.

The The Of The The's

Major Watts promotes Jason to LT, and asks him to solve Webb's murder, keep the clearance rates up, and transfer in a couple new detectives. The Shoe strikes again. Jackson is offered a place in the city government. Jena is shown moving into Jason's house. The boys fail their first tests of the year, and try to keep the tests away from their dad.

The Transfers

Figuring he can't solve Webb's murder himself, he asks Lilly to join KCPD. Jason and Emily see each other for the first time in six months and Jason is alarmed how much Emily looks like Jena. Meanwhile Jason also transfers in the detective from Baltimore he slept with. The Shoe gets cocky and wants more exposure.

The What?

The Shoe shows up at the Mayor Jerry Davis' press conference about public works and slits his neck, killing him instantly live on KC television. This sends KC into mass riots, and Jason calls in the FBI, and the CIA. Meanwhile in a special meeting Jackson Hamilton is made acting Mayor until elections. Jena is shown driving the Shoe away from the scene.

The Under Pressure.

Jason, Major Watts, and Duncan buckle down, trying to find the Shoe. Jordan Hamilton finds a connection between some murders in Missouri and the Shoe. Lilly shows up just in time. Emily finds out that Jena wasn't killed two years ago, and loses her mind.

A Look into the Dialogue

Emily – what? She's still alive, and you hid her? Do you still love her?

Jason – Emily this isn't the time for this. But you know there are only three women in my life I've ever loved, Jena, Lilly, and you.

Emily – so the last year was all a lie?

Jason – no. I lost her once, this was for the boys. In case you forgot I went almost 15 years thinking she was dead. I wasn't going to kill the mother of my sons.

Emily – but where does that leave us?

Jason – Emily why do you think I stayed in KC?

Emily I don't know

Jason – you.

The Men –

Lilly finds a link to Joe's murder and the Shoe. Jordan interviews someone who could crack the case open. Jackson comes to his first planning meeting. Emily puts a transfer request on Major Watts desk behind Jason's back. In a rare moment of nothing to do Jason sees the transfer request and gets worried that he might lose Emily this time. Duncan finds the Shoe's prints and runs it through the databases.

The Reveal – Three part Season 3 Ending.

Jason and Lilly with Jordan's new information race to a mall in southern Missouri where they find a note saying they are too late, and find five more bodies. Jena is shown making out with the Shoe. Jackson finds that Linda wants to work in the government too. The boys (Scott and Stephen) get offers from European clubs to come play. Duncan is stunned to see who the Shoe is. Jason is shown holding a small box.

The Enders of the Beginners.

Duncan tells Jason that the Shoe is Ray Watts, Major Watts' older brother, and ex-commissioner of KC. Jena is shown leaving town. Major Watts is stunned about his brother, and goes missing. Fearing that Emily may leave, Jason does the one thing he should have done in high school, ask Emily to marry him.

Getting the Shoe

Duncan, Jason, and Lilly close in on the Shoe as Jena sells him out to Major Watts. Jackson decides to run for reelection. Jordan takes the boys to a baseball game. The Shoe is shown being shot by Major Watts. After the shooting Emily kisses Jason and says yes.

Add to the DVD' for Season 3

The Story of Jason and Emily.

In this three hour special, you see Jason and Emily from the beginnings. Jason first meeting Emily in grade school. Their first kiss, the first dances they went to, and picking colleges together. You also will see Jena showing up, taking Jason away, Emily getting married in KC. And you see Jason and Emily reignighting their love. You hear from Jason why he decided to ask Emily to marry him. And you see the wedding.

Season Four.

Things are good?

It's been a year since the shootout in Olathe. Jackson is elected mayor in his own right, Jordan has left the CIA full time. The boys have accepted to play at Kansas, and Major Watts has put in his retirement papers. Linda deliverers news to the family that has lasting implications.

Things are good 2?

Linda calls Jason, Jordan, and Jackson to tell them that she's been diagnosed with breast cancer, and it's very severe. Jason loses it and leaves the house. Emily gets a note from a CIA friend of Jordan's about a mission in Africa. Jordan gets a call from Miami, and takes Jason with him.

Look into the dialoge.

Linda – I have stage three breast cancer.

Jason – oh my God Mom, I'm so sorry.

Jackson – oh hun, that's bad, is there anything we can do?

Linda – no I have to see.

Jason – no, no, no, I lost you once, I'm not doing this again.

Jordan – for once in your life Jason, can you get the concept that everything isn't about you?

Jason – no.

The Case Job – Crossover to Burn Notice.

While walking out of the courthouse after getting Dossena, Michael, Sam, Jason, and Jordan are all shot. Back in KC Emily sees it on tv and freaks out, having memories of seeing her father being shot on national tv. Fiona gets a lead on the shooter, and she's stunned to know who it is.

Back in KC

Mike and Sam are released to Fiona after minor flesh wounds. Jordan and Jason are transported back to KC with Duncan and Jason's son's fresh back from England. Emily is shown rocking back and forth in a dark room.

Lost in Reality?

Jason finds out that Emily saw him get shot, and checks her into a mental hospital for the night. Fresh from seeing Michael again Jordan realizes getting out of the spy game was smart. Linda starts her treatment.

The Country Music Festival

Seeing that Emily is better, Jason takes her to a country music festival featuring Chris Young, Jason Aldean and Sugarland. Duncan and Jordan partner for the first time when a booster from a local college is found bribing police to get players off. Linda finds that her treatment was wrong, her diagnosis was wrong, and in fact she has bone marrow cancer, and not as bad.

Country?

Jason goes into work very hangover after the music festival and sees Jason Aldean sitting in his office, needing his help. Tex, his tour manager, and security guard were shot last night, and Jason is scared for his life. A little star struck Jason Hamilton takes the case. Emily comes clean to Jason Hamilton about something in their past.

A look into the dialgoue

Emily – remember I told you I lost our baby when I found out that Jenna was pregnant too?

Jason – yeah. I couldn't believe I could get both of your pregnant. When you said you were pregnant, I was ready to leave Jenna.

Emily – yeah about that, I'm not the one that lost the baby. Jena did. She was scared you'd leave.

Jason – wait, I have two sons.

Emily – yeah, they're mine.

Jason – oh boy.

That?

Fearing that he can't be off the road too much longer, Jason Aldean offers to help Jason find the murderer. The man who shot Emily's father breaks out of jail, and goes looking for Emily. Duncan catches a child rapist by accident when pulling over someone.

Look into the dialogue

Man at bar – you look tired.

Jason – yeah it's the case I'm on

Man – case?

Jason – yeah, I'm a cop.

Man – oh, I was one once, a while back.

Why?

Harrison Hill finally tracks Emily down. The Jason's come up on a dead end with Tex's murder, so Aldean goes back on the road. Duncan asks Jason to make Jordan his permanent partner. Linda has her bone marrow transplant, and Jackson takes a day off to be with her during a budget stalemate.

Slow Times

It's been a boring three months in Kansas City, Linda is still recovering from her transplant, and Jordan has found a tall redhead to live with. Duncan's ex-wife shows up at the squad. Emily is still traumatized about meeting the man who shot her father. Jackson finally gets the city budget through.

Down in Miami Season Finale

Jason Aldean is spooked in Miami when a fan jumps on stage with a gun. He tells the local PD to call Jason in Kansas City. Meanwhile Fi and Michael find another connection to Jason in West Palm Beach and call for him too. Emily comes clean about why Harrison Hill is back in prison.

Down there ?

Jason shows up as the fan finds where Jason Aldean has been hiding. Michael and Sam try to work out a cover store to get Fi into the next concert. The man who shot Jason six months ago kills himself when Jason won't return his calls.

Down the three

Tex's brother shows up in Miami telling everyone that Eddie Keaton shot Tex, and he's in Miami. Instead of shooting Eddie, the Jason's, Micahel and Fi all reluctantly bring him to the Miami PD. Jason gets a text from Jordan saying "Dad's been shot".

Season 5.

What about Rally?

Featuring music from Crash Test Dummies – Afternoons and Coffeespoons

With Jason stuck in Miami due to hurricane Ed, Emily and Jordan take Jackson to the hospital. Linda is released to her parents' house after her bone marrow transplant. Meanwhile in Miami Jason freaks out, partly for not seeing his father, and partly because of the Hurricane. The boys report to their first class in college, and notice a dark hair woman spying on them.

Rally 2

Featuring Music from Hootie and the blowfish – Time

Jason buys a motorcycle and leaves Miami against Michael and Sam's wishes. Back in KC Emily asks Major Williams (Watts' replacement) who's in charge with Jason gone. Duncan is found passed out at a bar at noon. The boys confront the woman, and she says nothing. Linda wants to go back to work, but her doctors won't let her.

Look into the dialogue.

Michael – you can't leave Miami, no one can get out.

Jason – my dad is on a table in KC, and you want me to stay?

Michael – I don't want you to stay, but you can't get out.

Jason – watch me.

Coming back

Jason shows up as his father is let out of surgery, and finds out that an inch closer to the heart, and Jackson would have died. Jackson says he knows who shot him, but isn't willing to tell anyone yet. Major Williams pulls the Hamiltons off of the Mayor detail. Duncan is murdered at a local bar after arguing with a fan. A blast from Jason's past makes him think about his decisions in life.

Duncan's sister

Jason is pulled off of Duncan's murder also, and fails to see what Major Williams is up to. Duncan's sister shows up from Portland Oregon. Mickey's wife is found murdered in Blue Springs, and Jason runs out there to take the case himself. Jordan and Emily find a link to Jackson's shooting to Duncan's murder. The boys are being scouted by Major League soccer clubs.

Mickey?

Major Williams surprisingly has no issue with Jason investigating Clauida's murder, even going further to saying that Mickey was Tim (Major Williams first name) first partner, and anything he can do to help, he will. Jackson is released into rehab, and continues to run the city from rehab. He however, brings in ex-Major Sam Watts, to help run the city.

Major?

The boys go on their first college away game road trip and notice the dark haired woman again. Jason calls Lilly to help him, but she refuses to talk to him A new DA is sworn in, Major Williams son, Aaron Williams. Jason Aldean shows up in KC again for another concert, and gives the Hamilton's front row, back stage tickets.

Minor?

Jonas Berlin, a former senator from the state of North Dakota is found shot, and Major Williams goes out to solve it himself. Jason sees a note on Major Williams desk, questioning his leadership abilities and maybe the chance of firing him.

Jena, Duncan, and the kids.

Jena blows into town. Jordan connects the shooting on Jackson, Duncan's death, and the woman behind the stalking of the kids. Aaron Williams sees the note from his Dad and promises Jason to fight it. A Major League Soccer franchise asks Jason if he could come out of retirement, or coach. Jason thinks about it.

Lawrence, and Jena

The boys go missing from practice, and Emily gets a note on her Iphone about the disappearance. Major Williams pulls Jason into the office to inform him because of seeing the note, Jason will be placed on leave. Jason flips out and leaves.

The End

Jason finds out the kids are gone, and goes to the only person he can figure out who has them, Jena. Jordan stops Jason from killing her, when he ties her to Jackson's shooting, Duncan's murder, and the Shoe Crimes.

The End 2.

After solving the cases, Major Williams still doesn't take Jason off of leave, and says that Jena can't be tried for any of the crimes since he wasn't on duty when it happened. In a fit of anger Jason resigns and leaves.

Season 6

Five Years Time

Now living in Nashville, the Hamilton's have changed their lives. Jackson and Linda are raising their daughter. Jordan has now married the tall red head, and Jason's family is happy. The boys are cops, Emily has retired to take care of the baby, and Jason is a writer. Nothing would get them back into their previous life, right?

Prelude to Season 6

Jay in LA

Jackson, Jordan, and Jay are in LA on a guys vacation when Jordan is abducted. Calling on an old friend, Jay calls in Patrick Jane to help him. Agent Lisben, Cho, and Van Pelt question Jackson on some dealings in KC. Jay finds his ex-wife is in a mental institution.

Faking it?

While at a meeting to pitch his newest Crime Novel, a man walks into the office, and shoots himself. The Publisher asks Jason to look into it, but he refuses, asking the NPD to have his sons look at it. Emily has a rough night with the baby Jackson Jr.

Injuries.

Stephen and Scott during a downtime at NPD tell their LT, Jason Paisley, why they aren't playing soccer anymore. Jason walks into the squad room, and asks Paisley to take on a case.

Look into the Dialogue

Paisley – You were a Loo in KC

Jason – yea that was five years ago. I'm happy being on the other side of the law.

Paisley – I'm looking forward to that. I'm not going to ask you to come back.

Jason – what are you saying?

Paisley – I'd be foolish to ignore you, or use your knowledge, how about you work for us as a consultant?

Jason – oh kinda like the Mentalist, minus the suits, and the dark chick with a nice body?

Join or not?

Before Jason answers Lt. Paisley's job offer, he asks Emily about it. Scott and Stephen are paired up together on a case for the first time. Jordan and his wife move into a new house.

Emily

Trace Adkins stops by Jason's house when his car breaks down. Emily tells Jason it's up to him if he wants to go back, just make sure that Jena stays in Leavenworth (went to jail for the murders at the end of five)

Back at it,

Jason still struggling with wanting to go back or not, goes to his editor with a new idea for a book. A new DA is sworn in.

Face it

Jason gets his first case, and a note that says "Mickey is alive and in Nashville"

Mickey

Thinking that someone is messing with him, Jason throws the note out and tackles the case, losing evidence and forgetting how to interview.

Mickey two

LT. Paisley sits in with Jason to get Jason back in the flow, and realizes that Jason doesn't really want to do this. An older gentleman is seen going to the Hamilton's house.

Mickey Three –

Lt. Paisley lets Jason finish the case, if he can solve it. Jason figures it out and leaves. When arriving home he meets someone.

**Look into the Dialogue**

**Old Man – Hi Jason**

**Jason – What, wait, lemme come closer I can't see who you are.**

**Old Man – you don't need to. Remember the voice.**

**Jason – I don't remember. **

**Old Man – you should, but come closer.**

**Jason – not again, I'm getting annoyed with people in my life who are dead, coming back from the dead. This isn't Buffy. I know your dead, you can't be here Mickey.**

**Season 8**

**One for the road**

It's been a month since Mickey St. Louis (Jason's mentor) showed up on Jason's porch in Nashville, alive. Still stunned that his partner who he thought shot himself 20 years ago is still alive, Jason gets shocking call from his Uncle in Derby Kansas asking him to come home.

**Back in KS**

While in KS, Jason and Emily uncover deep family secrets. Emily has a younger sister (played by Marissa Miller) and Jena never lost the baby, Jason has a 18 year old daughter somewhere in the USA. A woman looking a lot like an older version of Emily is shown carrying a gun near the Hamilton ranch in Nashville.

**The Deed (Cross over from Dallas)**

Bobby Ewing calls in Jackson Hamilton (apparently a friend) to help deal with the deed, and Jackson taakes Jason with him. While Jason is in Dallas, JR breaks Jena out of Leavenworth. Back at the Hamilton family ranch, someone is shot.

**Tragedy **

Jordan is airlifted to Nashville General hospital after Emily's mother shoots him, mistaking him for Jason. Emily's mother is also responsible for Mickey still being alive. Jordan dies before he goes into surgery, forcing Jason to ask for his badge and gun back.


End file.
